Little Whinging
by Nina-Satine
Summary: It is the summer before fourth year, and Harry is spending his small amount of free time sitting on the swing at the little park in his neighborhood.


It was the summer before fourth year and Harry spent as much of his time, as he could, at the small park located on Magnolia Road, which was streets away from Privet Drive. He was lucky to be out, it wasn't often he was allowed, but with his cousin being able to go out with his friends, they reluctantly allowed for Harry to go out as well. He sat on one of the swings by himself, he wasn't sure where his cousin had gone off to but he really could care less.

Harry was staring at the ground for some time when a shadow crossed in front of him. He looked up to see a girl who looked to be about his age standing a few feet away.

"Excuse me, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I think I'm lost. I'm looking for Magnolia Park? Would you happen to know the directions?" Harry looked around wondering if this was a joke and smiled as such before he responded.

"This is Magnolia Park." The girl looked around her, taking in the patch of drying grass, some pavement, a small play structure, and the swing set in front of her, before she doubled over laughing. Harry had to admit the sound of laughter brought a smile to his face.

"I feel like such an idiot." The girl responded causing Harry's smile to falter.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, this is a park." She responded looking about her once again. She turned back to Harry and continued with her explanation. "But I thought it was going to be, you know, a PARK." She emphasized spreading her arms out wide trying to get her point across.

"Oh you meant-" Harry stated.

"Exactly." The girl interrupted pointing a finger towards him, obviously embarrassed by her assumption, she did not allow him the chance to voice her mistake aloud. She walked over and sat on the empty swing next to Harry. "It's my fault for not looking into it." The girl spoke. "I assumed, when I heard the word park, it was going to be like the others I had visited, silly me." She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"At least you get to swing." Harry said gesturing to the swing she sat on. The girl squinted her eyes at him in a mock glare as she smiled.

"You know, you're right, I can always make the best of my situation." She said as she started to pump her legs trying to gain height with each swing. "I bet I can swing higher than you." She challenged as she swung past him.

"Not likely." He replied as he tried to catch up. They continued to try to out swing the other, each time claiming they were reaching higher than the other.

"Uh-uh." She voiced at Harry's claim of triumph, she laughed, finding joy in her mistake. "You know, considering this isn't what I originally planned, it turned out okay." She said as she slowed herself to a stop, he followed her lead. She turned to him sticking her hand out towards him, "I'm Sarah Williams." Harry hesitated for a second, before responding.

"Harry Potter." Her face went still as though she was thinking, and Harry could feel his heart begin to speed up.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter." She spoke as though testing the words in her mouth, or trying to place where she heard it before. "It's common but unique," she said as she smiled. "I like it, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, do you mind if I call you Harry? I prefer to go by Sarah myself." She finished. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"That's alright with me." It felt good to not be recognized, and be seen just as anyone else.

"Cool." She said turning to face ahead of her. Harry looked forward as well, wanting to ask her questions, perhaps he would have a companion for awhile, in the mean time he was content with sitting in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A/N: I originally planned for this to be after fifth year, but figured there would be too much a risk with Voldemort for Harry to be out, plus I needed to have it before Dudley and his crew broke all but one of the swings. So I decidedly this is before the Quidditch World Cup before Harry goes off with the Weasley's.

This is also where timelines differ, as Sarah would be in her 20s normally, but at this point she is Harry's age, if not close enough to it, so with that being said this is prior to her Labyrinth experience.

Happy Readings.


End file.
